


Wait For Me

by ikbenroosje



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, M/M, One Shot, anyways changkyun deserves the world, changki, hed be the best friend, hes my homie, listen.. i love minhyuk, me using changkyuns english name bc i hate making up names, my bro - Freeform, this actually surpassed 3000 words im proud, waiter!kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikbenroosje/pseuds/ikbenroosje
Summary: changki one shot based on prompt “I’m on a terrible date and you’re my waiter please help me”





	Wait For Me

Changkyun looked extremely good. He’d done some subtle makeup, wore those black jeans that made his ass look great, and added a simple yet elegant blouse which highlighted his slim build. Simply put, he looked like a five star meal. 

Yet here he was, alone in a simple restaurant, waiting for his date who had yet to show up.

His blind date was supposed to meet him here at 18:00, but he’d texted Changkyun saying he’d be a little bit later due to traffic, so Changkyun should wait for him inside. Changkyun had arrived a little early though, so for him it felt like he’d been waiting in this corner of the restaurant for ages. Checking his phone for the time for what felt like the fiftieth time this evening, it still only read 18:15. Fifteen minutes late is still acceptable right? Especially if it’s due to traffic. Would it be too much to ask whether his date was getting close to the restaurant? He sighed and dropped his head to the table. Why the hell had he agreed to this? Was he really that desperate? Sure, Changkyun hadn’t been in a relationship for ages, but the only thing he knew about his date was his name and phone number! What if he was meeting up with a serial killer?? What if his date tragically died on his way here??? What if he’d seen Changkyun and decided he wasn’t worth the effort??? Perhaps it’d be better if his date didn’t show up, then he could die peacefully on this restaurant table.

He felt someone tap on his shoulder. Shit. Was his date’s first impression of him gonna be him laying down with his head on the table. Way to go Im Changkyun. Truly fantastic. Best boyfriend material.

He peeked up through his hair, and noticed it couldn’t be his date, unless his date showed up in a white blouse and an apron, the typical waiter uniform. The presumable waiter looked concerned. Oh wait yeah he’d probably noticed Changkyun sitting all by himself and wallowing in self-pity. To make things worse, the waiter looked pretty cute too.

“Uh, can I get you anything?” the waiter asked, uncertainty in his voice.

Great, Changkyun had probably freaked him out. He might as well wait for his date with some alcohol in his system right? So Changkyun straightened up (ha!), smiled apologetically, and ordered some wine for himself.

Another 5 minutes passed. To say Changkyun was uncomfortable was a big understatement. The entire restaurant was full of other couples and groups dining together and having fun. All laughing and talking together, while sparing Changkyun the occasional look. There have been much more sympathetic glances towards him than he would have liked. Honestly though, at what moment do you stop waiting for someone to show up? If he’d already met the person in real life he wouldn’t feel this uncomfortable, but this is supposed to be their first meeting, so wouldn’t you put a little more effort in making a good first impression?

If his date wasn’t here by 18:30, Changkyun decided he would leave.

So 10 more minutes on his own, or his date would show up somewhere in between that time, apologize, and they’d hopefully have a wonderful evening together.

18:21. There were ten other tables visible from the corner of the restaurant Changkyun was in. Eight of those tables had a couple sitting at them, lovingly looking each other in the eye. Changkyun grimaced. He sure looked even lonelier compared to them.

18:22. The walls were painted a rich red colour, with art work and mirrors on them to try and properly decorate the room. It looked quite cosy and warm. Especially compared to outside, where it seemed like it was going to rain soon.

18:25. Five minutes left and there was still no sign of his date. His wine was just like his date, not here. It probably wouldn’t be wise to order another glass, especially since he promised himself to leave if he was still on his own at 18:30.

18:26. The waiter really did look good. Maybe if he looked sad enough the waiter would take pity on him and join him. 

18:27. His friends texted him to be patient. They really always see the best in people.

18:29. Changkyun sighed. Guess it was almost time to leave. 

18:30. He checked his phone one last time a-

“Hi, are you Changkyun?” a decently good-looking guy asked.

Changkyun nodded hesitantly. He had already mentally given up on having a date, so for the guy to actually show up was a bit of a disappointment. 

“I’m Daniel, it’s nice to finally actually meet you,” his date said, when shaking his hand.

He looked a little bit too calm for someone who was supposedly stuck in traffic and hurrying to be here as early as possible, but Changkyun has always been just a bit more anxious than the usual human being, so who knows. Daniel at least put some effort into his looks, it seemed. He was wearing a nice black blouse and some business looking trousers. His dark hair was perfectly styled. His smile just a tiny bit too nice to be true, widening just a little bit when he noticed Changkyun’s empty wine glass.

“I hope you didn’t drink too much while waiting for me,” Daniel said.

Changkyun shook his head, telling him he’d only had one glass, just to not look odd sitting in a restaurant by himself while not ordering anything. Daniel laughed at that. 

“So have you had time to look at the menu yet,” Daniel asked.

“Oh I’ve had plenty of time I just thought it would be nice to look at it together,” Changkyun responded, joking a little bit. 

“I already know what I’m getting though so it would have been better if you already checked it out.”

“Oh, you’ve been here before?”

“No, but I browsed through their online menu ten minutes ago,” Daniel said casually.

Changkyun wasn’t going to question why he was looking at the online menu when he was supposedly stuck in traffic, but it did strike him as a little bit odd. Changkyun quickly picked something to eat and the cute waiter took their orders.  
They made a little small talk while waiting for their food and drinks, and although Changkyun wasn’t alone in a crowded restaurant anymore, he still felt very uncomfortable. He felt like he needed to do something with his hands, but Daniel had looked at him disapprovingly when he’d tapped his painted nails on the table. So after he politely thanked the waiter for bringing their drinks, he cradled that wine glass like it was going to be stolen from him.

“So,” Daniel started, “is there any reason why you wear makeup? Isn’t that a little bit.. girly?”

Changkyun shrugged, “I just like wearing it.” 

“You’re a good-looking dude though, there’s no need for you to wear makeup.”

“No one needs makeup, it’s just a form of self-expression.”

“Your nails too, are those also a form of self-expression,” Daniel asked, judgement clear in his voice,

“My hair also isn’t naturally blond since you seem annoyed by my choices in physical appearance,” Changkyun countered.

“Oh no offense,” Daniel held up his hands defensively, as if he hadn’t said anything questionable, “I just feel like your… look.. screams for attention just a bit too much.”

Changkyun scoffed. This was the guy he waited half an hour for. Who didn’t even actually apologise for being late, and who is now also offending his looks. This is definitely going to be the last time he sees this dude. Changkyun opened his mouth to say something probably a bit too rude, when the cute waiter appeared with their food. God bless food. The one thing you can always count on.

And damn was this food good. He’d ordered a steak to go with his wine (people normally do that the other way around, Changkyun) but wow. He’d marry this steak. Time to go live somewhere far away on a farm with his steak husband. Wait that would be weird. Would it be a cow farm? Would his steak husband watch as its kind was murdered?? 

Anyways, the food was really goddamn good. He moaned as he took another bite. 

And immediately regretted it after seeing the look in Daniel’s eyes.

He’d never seen a look he’d describe as predatory but uhh dude.. that is one predatory look.

Damn dude can’t even let a man enjoy his steak in peace. 

“You like that steak that much, huh,” Daniel teased.

Changkyun wanted to die right there and then.

“How about another piece of meat in your mouth,” Daniel said, winking at him.

Nope, no, nah, nOPE. this ain’t it chief. Men are the root of all evil and Changkyun needed the best and easiest way to get out of here. Unfortunately, like Perry the Platypus in that one episode, he was trapped by social convention. No one causes a scene in a restaurant. Although anyone paying attention would obviously notice that Changkyun was Not Comfortable At All.

Okay, the plan is, silently eat this steak, making sure to look kind off ill, and then run off to the bathroom. That would work right? As long as he doesn’t insist on coming with him it would work out fine. He’d at least be able to send out a quick text to his friends to please come pick him up.

The waiter stopped at their table to ask them about their meal. Changkyun looked the waiter desperately in the eye, hoping to convey the panic he was feeling on the inside. Daniel told the waiter that everything was fine, thank you, but Changkyun sure didn’t feel fine. He thought he saw the waiter glance at him worriedly, but that could’ve just been his eyes deceiving him. The waiter looked at him apologetically, before leaving them to finish their meal.

Daniel grinned at him, “Good to see you can in fact be nice and submissive for me.”

“You see, I was a little worried you’d be too much effort with your black nails and rebel attitude, but all it took was one little remark to shut you up,” he said.

Changkyun didn’t know how to respond. Is this guy really saying this to him? Is this the kind of stuff he tells all his dates? Fortunately, he was saved from responding.

Unfortunately, he was saved from responding by an ice cold glass of water pouring over him.

“Oh my god, I am so incredibly sorry,” the cute waiter said frantically. He got a towel to try and get Changkyun’s blouse dry, but it didn’t seem to help. In fact, it kind of felt as if the towel was already wet and therefore was not doing any drying…

“I apologize for being so clumsy, but we do have some work blouses you could wear so your blouse can dry properly,” the waiter offered.

Changkyun realised he wasn’t just offering a dry blouse, but also a way out.

Daniel looked furious.

Changkyun gladly accepted the waiter’s offer. 

He excused himself to Daniel and followed the waiter to the back room. The waiter gave him a white blouse that looked around his size and a (dry) towel, and turned around to give Changkyun some privacy while he changed. As soon as he was done changing the guy took his shirt to put on some hangers to give it a better chance of drying.

He looked at Changkyun hesitantly. 

“Are you okay,” he asked, worry clear in his voice.

“It’s just some water, I’ll be okay,” Changkyun tried to joke.

“You and I both know that wasn’t what I was referring to.”

“Thank you.” 

The guys rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I just wish I would have had a different way to try and get you away from him. The things I overheard him say just weren’t okay. I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

The guy looked disappointed and angry at the same time. Disappointed because this kind of stuff happens way too often, and angry because holy fuck that asshole should just piss off. He sighed deeply.

“I gotta get back to work, if you want to leave the back entrance is out of the door to the right, but you’re welcome to just wait here if anyone needs to pick you up.”

“What about Daniel?” Changkyun asked.

“Well he left you to wait for half an hour right? You might as well just let him wait. Non-employees aren’t allowed in here, and if any of the other employees have a problem with you being here just tell them to talk to Kihyun,” the waiter said before turning around towards the door.

“Kihyun,” Changkyun called out.

Kihyun turned to look at him from the doorway.

“Thank you, truly.”

Kihyun’s eyes crinkled up in a cute eye smile. “You don’t have to thank me for throwing a glass of water over you,” he teased.

And then he left.

Changkyun was left sitting in an employee blouse in the backroom of a restaurant. He could take the bus back home, but he didn’t feel like travelling to his house on his own right now. Maybe he should actually text his friends to come pick him up. Wait. He’d left his jacket at the table. The jacket which also had his keys and wallet. Going home without it would leave him stranded outside his own door. Fuck.

This day was going great.

Maybe he could ask Kihyun to somehow get his jacket for him. Then he realised Kihyun was working and had probably already spent way too much time trying to get him out of there. How weird would it be if he spent the rest of the evening browsing twitter here until Daniel would give up on him and leave?

Someone knocked on the door. 

The door opened slowly and one of the employees walked in. Changkyun recognised him as the bartender. The bartender didn’t look surprised to see him there. 

“Hey Kihyun sent me here to check in on you, you need anything?” the friendly looking bartender asked.

“Uhh my jacket is still at the table but I can’t really get it back right now and I also can’t go home without it.”

“Aahh of course, I don’t think we’ll be able to grab it while that asshole is still here, but I can grab you something to drink if you don’t mind waiting? My name Is Minhyuk by the way.”

“Nice to meet you, Minhyuk. I’m Changkyun.”

“Well Changkyunnie, would you like some coffee? Or something stronger? Whatever you want Kihyun is gonna cover it anyways.”

“Some coffee would be great, thank you.”

“I’ll make sure it’s brought to you in a bit, together with updates on Mister Asshole who has held your jacket captive! Will the jacket in distress be rescued? Stay tuned!” he giggled, as he walked back out of the room.

Changkyun smiled. Turns out getting stuck in this room wouldn’t be that bad.

It especially wasn’t bad when Kihyun walked in to the room with two cups of coffee and some cookies.

“I haven’t gone on a break yet today, so I might as well use my break to keep you company.”

Kihyun put down the drinks and sat down across Changkyun.

“Besides, your dream date has started aggressively glaring at me whenever I walk past, so my co-workers advised me to stay back before he would make a scene.”

Changkyun wanted to apologise but Kihyun waved him off.

“Some people are assholes and there’s nothing you can do about it, Changkyun.”

Kihyun took a bite of a cookie.

“Also Minhyuk wouldn’t stop calling you by silly names so thank you for actually introducing yourself to him. One more Kihyunnn I can’t believe you left your ice prince in the backroom on your own and I would have thrown a glass of ice water over Minhyuk as well.”

Changkyun laughed. He could easily imagine Minhyuk screaming as Kihyun would just stand there with a deadpan look.

“Maybe Minhyuk’s screams could scare Dream Date Daniel away,” Changkyun joked.

Kihyun nodded, “They definitely would. One time, Minhyuk dropped his phone in the sink and the entire restaurant just looked over to hear where the fuck the sound of dolphin screeches came from. Not even Dream Date Daniel would be able to withstand that kind of noise.”

It was nice, being able to joke about that nightmare still sitting in the other room. Kihyun made him feel safe here.

“Oh yeah, Minhyuk told me to update you about your.. jacket in distress. Minhyuk is keeping an eye out to make sure that asshole doesn’t take your jacket with you, and all other staff members have been briefly informed, so I kind of want him to make a scene because then we’d have a reason to actually throw him out. I’d love to see security punch that guy in the face.”

“Damn me too, it’s what he deserves.”  
“Would you look at that, bonding over violence and coffee,” Kihyun snorted.

“So much better than going on a blind date with the devil himself,” Changkyun smiled.

Honestly this whole situation was ridiculous.

“If you’re not traumatized by this whole ordeal…” Kihyun said, “I would like it if you went on a date with me.”

“What.”

“You know, a proper date, where I give you all the attention you deserve,” Kihyun said.

“And you’re not just asking me out because you pity me?” Changkyun asked.

“Of course not. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I thought you were cute since the moment you entered the restaurant. It kind of pissed me off that your date would leave you waiting for so long, only to treat you like a piece of shit.”

“Well then, I’ve been mentally referring to you as the cute waiter, so I think the feeling is mutual.”

Kihyun smiled.

 

Turns out Daniel had only waited 15 minutes before giving up and leaving. Changkyun almost wishes he’d done to same, but he was kind of glad he didn’t. He’d wait for hours if he’d know it would lead to him meeting Kihyun.

Changkyun eventually left the restaurant with his jacket, a new number in his phone, and a date planned.

Fuck you Daniel.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
>  
> 
> come scream about monsta x with me on twitter @wonhos3rdtattoo


End file.
